


One Night Means Everything

by fantasybean



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega universe, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, One Night Stand, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybean/pseuds/fantasybean
Summary: A one-night stand between Stiles and Derek results in a positive pregnancy test. As their unborn child grows, so do they, and the unexpected situation brings them closer than they ever could have imagined.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome! Just to set the scene, this is a universe with Alphas, betas, and omegas <\-- and that's common knowledge, unlike werewolfiness, which is still kept on the down-low. Any other questions, just send them to my inbox!

“Oh my God…” Stiles gasped against Derek’s mouth as the Alpha lifted him up against the door. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist and moaned as more slick gushed out of him, preparing him for what was coming. And God. He wanted it. “Come on. Fuck… fuck me.”

Derek growled as he unzipped his jeans, his cock springing free, hot and leaking and desperate. He shoved the back of Stiles’ trousers and boxers down to expose his leaking hole “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Stiles met Derek’s eyes then pulled him back in for a rough kiss as Derek pushed his cock into the Omega in one thrust, the pair both yelling in relief “Yes. Yes!” Stiles gasped, his head falling back against the bathroom door.

It happened so fast. They were at Stiles’ house for a pack meeting - good food, good conversation; not much drama had been happening in Beacon Hills recently. Derek was helping Stiles clean up after the rest of the group left for the night.

Something happened between the two of them, neither of them could quite say what. It was a moment, a brush of hands – and the next minute they were kissing and grinding.

The sex was quick and rough, both desperate in a haze of endorphins; chasing their pleasure.

“Y-you gonna knot me, Alpha?” Stiles bit his lip in such a sexy way all Derek could do was bury his face in the man’s neck and nibble at the skin there.

“You would look so fucking good on my knot.” Derek whispered.

“Come on-ah!-yes!- Knot me.” Stiles gasped.

A few more powerful thrusts and Derek’s knot breeched Stiles, they both growled and shouted through their orgasms and Derek slowly lowered them to the floor, Stiles underneath him, as he pumped the man full of his cum.

“You’re… so… fucking… hot.” Derek breathed as he gripped onto Stiles’ hair.

“Mmm… you beautiful Alpha.” Stiles tried to catch his breath as he clamped down around Derek’s knot, enjoying the feeling of cum pumping into him.

They stayed like that, a mess of limbs on the floor, kissing and conjoined, for some time after.

“Have you ever fucked an omega before?” Stiles asked into the silence.

“No.”

“Ahh, so I’m your first. How exciting.” Stiles grinned.

“And what about you? Have you ever had an alpha? Or anyone?” Derek asked.

“I’ve had sex with a beta female, which was alright. But my God – after that, I swear I’m an alpha knot convert. That was amazing.” Stiles wiggled his hips a little, making them both moan.

Derek chuckled “Good to know you enjoyed yourself.”

“I’ll pick up the morning-after pill tomorrow, by the way.” Stiles rubbed his hands up Derek’s back as he nodded.

“Cool. And… uhh… this was just…” Derek worried his lip between his teeth.

“…just a good fuck? Yeah. I’m not looking for anything serious and this just… happened. So don’t worry, I won’t expect flowers and a date.” Stiles laughed.

Derek relaxed his shoulders and smiled “Good. I’m not so good at relationships.”

“Probably because your method of communication is eyebrows.”

“I’m communicating with you right now.” Derek frowned.

“Yeah and look at those eyebrows go. So expressive.” Stiles grinned then pressed a kiss to them fondly.

“Just so you know, you are fucking amazing.” Derek said after a few moments of silence.

“Really?” Stiles raised an eyebrow with a pleased smile.

“Really. For someone whose not had much experience… very sexy. I had fun.” Derek nodded and felt his knot finally deflated enough to let his cock fall out of Stiles’ hole.

“Oh wow… I can feel your cum dripping out of me.” He sighed “Now _that_ is hot.”

Derek used two fingers to push it back in. Stiles let him but rolled his eyes and said “Such an Alpha.”

They spent the next five minutes teasing one another and exchanging sloppy kisses, but eventually they got up and pulled their clothes back on, sharing the sink to freshen up.

"Catch you later." Stiles winked as he opened the door for Derek to leave, the Alpha tweaking his bum cheek as he passed.

* * *

Stiles went to the pharmacy the following day to pick up the morning-after pill, sent Derek a picture of himself holding the packet with a cheeky wink and the caption _‘When you’re silly and don’t wrap the willy…’_. He got a very ‘Derek’ emoji in response; the one with the raised eyebrow.

Stiles downed the tablet with some water and set off for school.

He had an exam today, but he’d studied for it so wasn’t too worried. Turning eighteen the month before had been a bit of a milestone for Stiles, especially living somewhere like Beacon Hills, but nearing the end of his Senior year he'd had to start thinking more about the future. He’d applied for college and was just hoping to get in somewhere with a good Psychology programme. Being a Psychiatrist wasn’t something that was obvious to Stiles, but as the years went by and the experiences he had at Beacon Hills grew, so came an insatiable desire to help more people with stories like him.

Stiles decided to definitely _not_ tell anyone about what happened with him and Derek last night, and he knew Derek would want to keep it quiet too. It was just a one night stand; an amazing one night stand, but not one to bring to the attention of an incredibly nosy pack of werewolves. He’d had a thorough shower that morning so none of them could smell Derek on him, it had taken quite a while because even as a human Omega Stiles could smell him. Derek’s position as not only an Alpha but a werewolf made his scent very… potent.

“You see Derek today?” Scott asked as they sat down for lunch outside.

Stiles tried not to let anything show on his face “No, why?”

“You just smell a bit like him. I wanted to talk to him about getting some more literature from his family vaults.” Scott shrugged, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that his best friend wasn’t more curious. Though, in fairness, it wasn’t abnormal to see Derek these days because the pack was much more unified; regular pack meetings and hang outs were quite common.

“Send him a text, he’ll probably be happy to share.”

“I dunno, I always feel awkward when it comes to his family.” Scott grimaced.

“Want me to text him?”

“That’d be great, man!”

“No worries – I’ll do it in a bit, alright?” Stiles squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

* * *

Things went back to normal between Stiles and Derek, and they were relieved that there was no residual awkwardness. They still bickered and joked during pack meetings, and Stiles was still the same old over-the-top guy to Derek’s understated style in their friendship. But hey, it worked.

It was just over a month after their fling that Sheriff Stilinski found his son hunched over the toilet bowl at five in the morning.

“Jeez, son, are you alright?” Noah got a cold flannel and lay it on the back of Stiles’ neck with a soft rub of his back as the boy heaved.

“I don’t feel so good, Dad.” Stiles sniffled through his streaming nose.

“You don’t look too good either. Did you eat something bad?”

“Probably. Had take-out last night.” Stiles heaved again and Noah grimaced at the sound of vomit hitting the bowl.

* * *

Three days later, Noah had had enough.

“Stiles, I’m taking you to see a Doctor.” He announced as he watched his son hug the toilet bowl at five o’clock sharp, it was now a daily occurrence.

“Dad…” Stiles whimpered.

“What is it?” Noah knelt beside him with a concerned frown, Stiles sounded so unsure and nervous.

“Dad, I think… I have a horrible feeling I know what this is.”

Tears ran down his son’s cheeks and Noah took a breath “What is it? Some sort of… supernatural thing? Pixies?”

“No, no, not pixies…” Stiles shook his head then stopped when a wave of nausea hit. He took a deep breath, then another, then he looked into his Dad’s eyes and said "Please don't be mad. Please... please just don't be mad."

Seeing Stiles so distraught and panicked, Noah put a hand on the side of his face to calm him "Hey, kid... you can tell me. Whatever it is, I just want to help you get better, alright?" 

“I had sex with an Alpha.”

“Y-you what?” his hand dropped.

Now he'd said it, Stiles pushed on “We didn’t use condoms but I got the morning-after pill, I promise! I’m not an idiot!”

“But-but… Stiles, what about STD’s? I’ve told you to use condoms.”

“He’s a werewolf. They can’t carry STD’s.” Stiles raised his hands in surrender then moved to sit against the wall, his knees curled up against his chest “But Dad… what if… what if for some reason the pill didn’t work.” He whimpered.

Noah sighed a little shakily, then knelt in front of his son and placed his hands on his knees “Let’s not panic, alright? I’m going to get you a test, and we’ll take this one step at a time. There’s plenty of options, okay?” he pulled Stiles into a hug and said “Everything will be alright.” into his sweaty hair.

“Thanks, Dad.” Stiles wiped his eyes.

Noah left and in the silence of the room Stiles hesitantly pulled up his shirt and looked down at his flat stomach. A thousand what-if’s and future scenarios filled his overactive imagination.

* * *

“Now?” Stiles was chewing a nail nervously.

Noah was sitting on the rim of the bathtub looking down at the pregnancy test his son had just taken. It was blank still “Stiles, it’s been half a minute. It needs about three. Just take some breaths.” Noah kept staring at the little box where he hoped two lines wouldn’t appear.

The bathroom was silent for another ten seconds before Stiles said “Now?” again.

“Mieczyslaw.” Noah frowned up at him.

“What!? Dad, I’m scared!” Stiles splayed his hands out as he paced the small bathroom.

“I know you are, kid. But whatever happens, I’m here for you, you know that, right?”

Stiles stopped pacing and looked at his Dad “I know. I… I’m just freaking out. How are you not freaking out?”

"What good would that do right now?"

Stiles shrugged and carried on pacing.

“Whatever happens, we’re Stilinskis. I’ve got your back, like you’ve got mine.” Noah said.

Stiles took a breath and nodded, they stood in quiet for a bit longer “Now?”

Noah looked down at the test and felt his stomach drop out of his feet. He handed it over to Stiles, unable to bring any words out.

Stiles looked down at the two lines and his mouth went dry. His heart raced in his ears and he felt his breath disappearing.

“Stiles. Stiles, it’s alright. Just breathe, it’s okay.” Noah helped lower him to the ground and put his head between his knees “Breathe, kid. In and out, with me.” He rubbed his back.

“Fuck.” Stiles gasped out between breaths and a few tears escaped. On the floor in front of him, the pregnancy test lay innocent and unchangeable. Stiles shut his eyes tight and hoped it would disappear.

* * *

When Stiles got his breath back, Noah wrapped him up in a blanket on the sofa. The morning sickness had worn off at this point so a glass of water and a plate of toast appeared in front of him courtesy of his father “Come on, kid. You’ve got to eat something.” Noah encouraged.

“Not hungry.” Stiles said absently. He was past shocked and panicked and was full on angry right now. Angry at the pill for not working, angry at Derek for screwing him (in every sense of the word), angry at himself for getting screwed, and mostly he was angry that he wasn’t angry at what was currently growing in his womb and making him heave every morning at 5am.

“Try to have some water then.” His Dad held out the glass and Stiles relented and took a few sips; it did make him feel a little better. More present.

“So, who is the Alpha?” Noah asked “Someone you know, I hope.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and bit out “Alphas, like Omegas, aren’t very common. Why don’t you do some digging and figure it out.”

Most of the population were Betas, almost all of the people Stiles knew were. Derek was only the second Alpha Stiles had ever met – and he’d never actually met another Omega before. Both were rare, but not rare to the point Stiles was some kind of medical marvel.

And since Werewolves came into Stiles’ life there was an even broader scope as to what exactly Alphas and Betas were. Derek was both an Alpha and an Alpha werewolf, Scott was a Beta but a True Alpha Werewolf. It was a little overcomplicated, and Stiles attributed it to the descriptions originating in werewolf packs back in ye olde times and evolving as humans and language did.

“Don’t take that tone with me, Stiles. I’d rather you tell me yourself.”

“I don’t want to!” Stiles exclaimed “I don’t want to talk about it or him.”

“Fine. But let me just get some facts straight. How far along are you?”

“Uhh…” Stiles huffed “Six weeks, give or take a day.”

“Right, so you’ve got plenty of time to explore your options.”

“Options?” Stiles frowned; he didn’t feel like he had any options right now.

“Well, you still have time to abort-“

“-What? No! No, I can’t…” Stiles stood up and the blanket pooled around his feet. Noah raised his hands to placate him.

“Alright, alright. That’s off the table for you, then?”

“Of-of course!” Stiles felt the Omega inside him raging to not let anything take away what was inside him.

“I… I kind of expected that. It’s almost unheard of for Omegas to terminate a pregnancy.” Noah was a Beta, but he was well aware of what Stiles might be feeling at this point. When he found out Stiles was an Omega he’d done lots of research on what to expect – their rarity meant it wasn’t exactly an extensive topic in sex education or biology.

“I. I just can’t, Dad. It’s…”

“It’s fine, Stiles.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re eighteen, it’s your decision what you want to do here. And sure, I’m pissed off if I’m honest with you. This will throw a spanner in a lot of your plans, college being the main one. But you don’t need that from me right now. So, I’m going to put my anger aside while we discuss this.”

Stiles sat beside his Dad and leaned against him slightly “Thanks, Dad.”

“So. Options. You keep it. You put it up for adoption.”

“Mine.” Stiles grumbled.

“So, you’re keeping it?”

Stiles nodded “I… I’m scared shitless, Dad. I don’t have a clue what to do. But this… this baby is mine. And I’m going to have to find a way to deal with that. All I know is that deep down, I know that path is set for me now. It’s not just because I’m an Omega. I just can’t… couldn’t ever think of giving up my kid, you know? Hell, I've known about it barely twenty minutes and I'm already sure of that.”

“Right. And I’ll support you. But Stiles… the Alpha-“

“-I know who he is. And he’s… I’ll talk to him. See what he thinks.”

“If he’s an Alpha, once he knows he’ll want to be involved. They’re traditionally very possessive.” Noah reminded his son.

“I know. I know, it’s likely he’ll want to be a part of it. And… well, I’ll see what happens. But no, I’m not telling you who it is until I talk to him first. He might want to move states to avoid the other end of your pistol.” Stiles tried for humour and Noah let out a soft chuckle.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Stiles stood with a weak smile and said “I’m going to take a shower then I’ll go and talk to him. Are you working today?”

“Not until this afternoon. But I’ll have my phone if-“

“Gotcha, don’t worry though. The Alpha… he’s alright.” Stiles tried for an encouraging smile before running up to the bathroom.

* * *

Approaching Derek’s loft, Stiles felt like his heart was in his throat. He took a few calming breaths before knocking on the big metal door and pulling it open. Derek had a pretty open-door policy with the pack.

“Derek?”

“Over here!”

Stiles followed the voice and the smell of bacon to the kitchen in the corner of the loft. A short breath escaped Stiles when he laid eyes on Derek for the first time in a few weeks. They texted a lot, but there hadn’t been a pack meeting since two Saturdays ago. Seeing Derek in a nice grey Henley, black jeans, cooking himself breakfast. Well... it was his knocked-up omega’s wet dream. Attractive, strong Alpha providing food. It was an instinctive reaction that Stiles took a moment to squash before he plastered on his best smile with a hint of serious eyes. 

“Want some bacon too?”

“Yes!” Stiles blurted out then flushed red.

“Hungry?” Derek smirked at his eagerness.

“Uhh… yep. Yes, starving. Famished. Can I have a drink?”

Derek nodded to the tap but sent Stiles a slightly curious look “Sure.”

Taking a swig of water, then another, then another, Stiles tried to calm his racing heart.

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Derek asked as he placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the high table in front of Stiles.

“I… I have to tell you something.”

“Right?”

They both took a seat side by side at the table and Derek took a bite of his breakfast and waited for Stiles to talk. That was something Stiles always appreciated about Derek Hale; he was patient.

“I’m… God, how do I say this? Listen, I’m not here to make demands, or, or, like, whatever, I just… want you to know. I mean, you can be as involved as you like, because I’d like that, but also it’s not like… you don’t have to, you know?”

“Stiles, let me interrupt you. I have no clue what you’re trying to tell me. Can you go from the beginning?”

“We had sex!”

“Uhh… yeah? It was nice. Umm… would you like to do it again?” Derek looked confused but pointed at the bed in a fairly easy manner that suggested he wouldn’t mind doing it again.

Stiles’ cock twitched in his boxers and he felt slick start at his hole “Oh my God… fuck, not… not right this second, no.”

“Okay, that’s fine. I had thought it would be a onetime thing anyway… so. The beginning, we had sex, what’s happened that means you need to-oh.”

The penny dropped. And Derek went from a content, if slightly confused, Alpha, to one in shock, staring between Stiles’ face and his stomach.

“Yep.” Stiles popped the P.

“But… didn’t you get the morning-after pill?” Derek frowned, not angrily though.

“Exactly! Right!” Stiles burst out in a flurry of hand gestures “So yeah, had the pill, took it, all seemed a-okay. Then here we are six weeks later and I’m chucking my guts up every morning at 5am sharp. And I’m thinking _what the fuck_. I googled what it could be and one of the top reasons was pregnancy. Which I'd kind of suspected anyway. So my Dad got me a test and it turned out positive. And essentially me and you have super sperm and a super womb because this thing is apparently indestructible and now I’m pregnant.”

Derek put his fork down and sat quietly for a moment, still looking between Stiles and his flat stomach. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh, and to be clear, I’m not getting an abortion. Statistically speaking, it’s very rare an Omega would anyway because… base instincts and all. But anyway, I… I’m going to keep it. I know that kind of takes away your choice in this kid existing, but I want you to know… you’re welcome to be as involved as you want to be. Or not involved. That’s fine. You get that choice.” Stiles spoke with as much confidence as he could muster.

“I… Sorry, I’m just… processing.”

“I can see that.” Stiles said then distracted himself with the food Derek had made “Mmm… nice bacon!”

The loft remained silent except for Stiles’ fork and knife against the plate.

“I want to be involved.” Derek announced “I… Jeez, Stiles. I… I never thought this would happen. I’m… I’m not sorry it happened, but I’m sorry I put you in this position.”

“Hey, it takes two to Tango so let’s just move on from the blame game. I’m… I can barely get my head around the whole thing. But, I’m grateful you want to be involved. Because I think you’re a good Alpha.”

“You… you do?” Derek’s lips quirked up in a slight smile.

“Uh… duh! I mean, have you tasted this bacon?” Stiles lightened the mood with a smile.

“Thanks.” Derek said quietly then went back to eating, though slightly hesitantly. They both sat for a little while, neither wanting to break the silence. Simply settling in with the new reality that the pair of them, Derek and Stiles, were going to have a baby together.

“Hold on, did you say… your Dad – he knows?”

“Yep. Totally supportive of me and the offspring. I mean, pissed off, but supportive. Totally on the fence about you. In fairness though, he doesn’t actually know it’s you yet. I wanted to talk to you alone first.”

“Right.” Derek looked concerned “And… what do you think he’ll think when he knows?”

“Oh he’ll definitely use those silver bullets I got him.” Stiles said casually.

“What?!”

“I’m kidding! Calm down, man. Listen, honestly I think he’ll warm to you. You plan on sticking around and he’ll respect that. Also, he already thinks you’re okay. After he gets past the idea that you fucked and impregnated his eighteen-year-old son, you’ll be golden. Alright?”

Derek buried his face in his hands and groaned.

“It’ll be fine, Der. I’ll protect you.” Stiles rubbed Derek’s hair fondly then went back to his breakfast.

“And Stiles?”

“Mmm?”

“Do you… what are your… expectations… in regards to us?”

“Us?” Stiles said round a mouthful of food.

“Yeah. I mean, do you expect us to… be a couple?”

“Why would I expect that?” Stiles frowned.

“Well, we are having a child together.”

“Yeah… and I’m imagining we are going to be the best fucking co-parenting team anyone’s ever seen, alright? I’m talking joint birthday and Christmas celebrations, I’m talking us _both_ doing the school run. And us _both_ standing in the audience at a school play embarrassing our absolute star of a Tree Number 3 because we’re cheering so loud. Okay? I don’t expect anything from you romantically speaking. I mean, sure, it’d be cool if that happened. It’d be nice and whatever. But I’m… I guess I’m just alright if we stay friends. Why? What do you think?”

“I think our Tree Number 3 has the coolest Dad ever.”

Stiles grinned “If I’m Dad then you’re Papa.”

“Of course. And… I agree. I want to be a good parent. I want that to work with us. Romantically speaking I’d suggest we are of the same opinion. If feelings… develop… that’d be a bonus to the situation. But right now it’s just about you and the baby and making sure that’s okay.”

Stiles smiled “Thanks, man.” He nudged Derek’s shoulder with his own.

* * *

It took a little persuasion to get Derek to come back to the Stilinski House that morning “You’ll have to see him eventually! He’ll have more respect if you come with me when I tell him it’s you. Come on, I’ll be there.”

Arriving at the house in Stiles’ Jeep, Derek looked like he was about to be sick.

“It’ll be fine.”

“He has a gun.”

“Yes. And you have me. And claws. Though, use them on my father and I'll kill you. So come on, Sourwolf. Let’s go tell my dad you’re the super-sperm dude!”

Derek groaned and leant back against the headrest.

* * *

“Derek Hale.”

“Yep.”

“Derek Hale is the father of your child?”

“Yep. Co-parent. He’s gonna be involved, Dad. He wants to be a part of this.” Stiles put a supportive hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Yes, sir. I will support Stiles and this baby as best as I can.” Derek stepped forward.

The Sheriff leant back against the kitchen counter, crossed his arms and gave Derek the most _withering_ glare “Right. And tell me, Derek Hale, did it not cross your mind to use contraception?”

“Uhh,” Derek looked back to Stiles for help where there wasn’t much “…I’m a werewolf.” He turned back to the Sheriff “We don’t carry any diseases. And umm, it was all rather… spontaneous… ummm…” Derek looked to Stiles for a little help again, _please_.

“As I explained earlier, Dad, we took the necessary precautions. It just seems that the little dude or dudette presiding in my womb is particularly stubborn and strong. I don’t blame Derek, and I don’t want you to either. This whole thing just is what it is. And if I’m going to get through it I think I’m going to need both of you to have my back. Because I’m bricking it. Like, sure, when I think about it part of me is fucking thrilled. Absolutely beaming. Like, I've always wanted a family. But the eighteen-year-old kid inside me feels wholly inadequate and not in any way ready to grow a human, give birth to that human (because fuck _that_ ) and then bring it up. I mean, come on!” Stiles was rambling and beginning to let the edges of panic seep in. 

“Stiles.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ elbow “I think you might want to sit down.” He guided him to the sofa and sat him down “It’s alright.”

Stiles hunched over and took some breaths “I’m gonna be a Dad. I’ll be rubbish. I can’t shove a baby out of me then feed and clothe it and tell it to eat it’s greens. I don’t even eat my greens. I can’t do this. This is a stupid idea. Why are we doing this?”

“Breathe, Stiles. In and out. Come on.” Derek crouched in front of him and gripped his arms “In. And out. In. And out.”

Stiles did as he said and felt his heart stop racing and his breaths calming.

“Listen, I know you’re scared. I am too. But we’re in this together now, okay?”

“Easy for you to say; you’re not giving birth in… oh my God, less than eight months!”

“I know. I know, but I’ll be right next to you every step of the way.” Derek looked right in Stiles’ eyes when he said that and they both knew it was true.

“Al-alright…”

“We’re going to take this one step at a time, kid.” Noah sat beside Stiles on the couch and put an arm around him “And you’re going to be fine.”

“Even if you hate Derek?”

“I don’t hate Derek.” Noah reasoned, which got him a look of surprise from both men beside him “Well, I don’t like him very much right now. But I know you’re a good man, Derek. And I believe it when you say you’ll be there for Stiles. And for now, that’s enough for me not to be loading my gun. I just need a bit of time to get my head around all of this.”

“One step at a time.” Derek nodded at Noah.

“Exactly.” Noah smiled.

* * *

Stiles spent the rest of the day on the couch. Derek stayed with him even after the Sheriff left for work. They watched some old movies, Derek made Stiles lunch, it was pretty quiet. So far they'd avoided discussing the situation.

“Shall we talk about it? Or do you want a bit more time not thinking about it?” Derek asked as the sun began to set, he sat at the end of the sofa beside Stiles’ feet and resisted the urge to lift them into his lap.

“Hmm… ignorance may be bliss, but I suppose we can talk about it. Just a bit. I reserve the right to freak out whenever I like though.”

“Of course.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Well go on then, ask away, open the conversation.” Stiles flapped his hand.

“I thought, perhaps we may want to book an appointment with a Doctor. To check on you and… the baby.” Derek didn’t look Stiles in the eye, slightly apprehensive of his response. Stiles was on board with the baby plan, 100%, but he was still flipping between a enthusiasm and terror.

“Sure. I’ll call tomorrow before school. Book an appointment next week. Will you be coming?”

“If you… If you want me there?”

“Of course. You want to be involved, so I’d like you there.” Stiles said awkwardly as he fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans.

Derek couldn’t resist it anymore, he placed a hand on one of Stiles’ ankles, making the other man look up at him. Derek smiled “Thank you, Stiles. I… I don’t have much family left. This pack. They’re my family now. And this… the baby. I promise you I’ll look after it. Better than I’ve looked after anyone. I’ll be there for both of you. And not just because I should be, but because I want to be. This… the chance at a family. I never thought I’d get that again. But I’ll do my best to deserve it.”

Stiles sat up and pulled Derek into a hug. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ back and took a deep breath in through his nose.

“Oh.”

“What?” Stiles pulled back.

“It’s just… you smell a bit like me. Like… in your scent.”

“Oh my God, really? Do you think the pack will know? I’m not ready to tell anyone else, Der…”

“It’s subtle. I think, for now at least, you can get away with just passing it off as spending time with me.”

“Phew! And… okay, this might be a bit weird. But we're kinda close, I mean, I’ve had your dick up my ass, so let’s just go with it-“

“What is it, Stiles?” Derek huffed.

“Can you… can you hear a heartbeat yet?”

“Uhh… not from here.”

“Yeah, I guessed that. I mean… what about if you listen against my stomach?” 

“I… I can try. If you don’t mind?”

“As I said. Dick, ass, we’re past all that. Come rest your ear on my belly, Wolf Boy.” Stiles grinned at Derek’s slightly reddened cheeks.

Stiles lay down on the sofa and Derek knelt beside him. With gentle hands, Derek lifted Stiles’ shirt with care and watched as a hint of goosebumps erupted on his flat stomach. He lowered his head and pressed his ear gently to Stiles’ flesh while looking up at the man’s face as he did.

“Anything?” Stiles asked after no more than a few seconds.

“Just… one minute…” Derek listened “I… with the noise of your other organs it’s a little hard. But yeah, I think I can hear… Can I just stay here for a little more?”

“Sure. Tell me if you can isolate the heartbeat.”

Stiles lay there for a few more minutes, quite enjoying the warmth of Derek’s head resting on him. It was comforting in a way he didn’t want to think about just yet.

“It’s… I can hear it. Definitely a heartbeat, it’s quick and quiet. Especially compared to yours. But yeah, I can hear it.” The smile on Derek’s face settled something inside Stiles. It made him feel like this was really happening and they could really do this. Together.

“Can you…”

“Mmm?” Derek hummed.

“Can you cuddle me? Just for a minute. I just…”

Before Stiles could finish his excuses, Derek climbed onto the sofa beside Stiles and curled around him. Wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning his forehead against Stiles’ temple, Derek held him close.

“Thanks.” Stiles whispered.

“You’re welcome. I… I like this too.” Derek whispered back.

“I’m glad you’re here, Derek.” Stiles rested a hand against the one Derek had on his waist “And I’m also glad our child will have your stellar genetics. Like seriously, you are jackpot material.”

Derek chuckled “Ditto.”

“Ha! You once called me a hyperactive spaz.”

“Who says that’s a bad thing? I happen to like your enthusiasm. And the thought of our son or daughter inheriting that from you – that makes me happy.”

A lump appeared in Stiles’ throat and tears came to his eyes.

“Are you crying?” Derek lifted his head to look down at Stiles’ face.

“I’m pregnant. There’s a butt load of hormones in me right now that I’m not prepared to deal with just this second, okay!? So I’m going to happy cry and you’re going to cuddle me because we did this to me.”

Derek huffed a laugh and went back to cuddling him as he cried softly.

“Also…” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear “I like your eyebrows.”

That stopped Stiles’ tears and turned them into laughter. They lay on the sofa together, cackling. Euphoric in their surprise, joy, and apprehension. What a day.

* * *

It was late when Noah arrived home, the lights inside were off and the house was quiet. Putting his bag down in the living room he flicked a lamp on and was taken aback to find his son and Derek Hale on the sofa, fast asleep. Stiles lay on his back, snoring softly, and Derek lay between Stiles and the back of the couch, facing Stiles and breathing against his shoulder. Stiles’ shirt was slightly rucked up and Derek’s hand was splayed across his torso.

For a moment Noah thought about waking them, but then he remembered how tired Stiles had looked all day, and how every day for the last few days he’d woken up before dawn to vomit. And he decided to quietly head upstairs to bed.

* * *

“Oh-fuck!” Stiles launched himself off the sofa and made a sprint for the bathroom. Making it just in time he crouched before the toilet and emptied the delicious dinner Derek cooked last night into the basin. With a pitiful moan he rested his forehead against the cold seat and heaved.

“Stiles?” Derek’s nervous voice came from the doorway.

Stiles looked up at him for a second before screwing his eyes shut once more and vomiting again. When he caught his breath, Derek was knelt beside him and had a gentle hand on his back. “This… ugh… this is normal. Morning sickness. Every day this week. At five am.”

“That sucks.” Derek sighed.

“Mhmm. Mega sucks…” Stiles heaved again and just a bit of bile came up.

“Do you want me to get you some water?”

“No. No, just… stay here. Distract me.” Stiles begged.

And Derek did, he sat beside Stiles as he heaved and threw up, and he talked more than Derek Hale had ever talked to anyone. He talked about Laura. And her school play where she was meant to play the trumpet, but Cora had stuffed casserole in it the night before and she had to cancel. He talked about Cora. And how jealous Derek was of her when she was born because he liked being the baby in the family and he missed the attention. It made Stiles smile. Despite the discomfort and the exhaustion, the silver lining was listening to Derek open up a bit. It made the werewolf seem a bit more human to Stiles.

“I… I think I’m done.” Stiles sighed.

“Okay.” Derek helped him up and walked him up to his room. Once Stiles was in bed and cuddling his favourite pillow, Derek announced “I’ll get you some water. Do you need anything else?”

“Just water. Can’t eat yet.”

When Derek returned with the water Stiles was asleep. He placed the water on the bedside table and reached down to pull the cover further over Stiles. He didn't want him getting cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles booked an appointment for Friday afternoon, the only available time that week. Unfortunately, it just so happened to land on the day of his High School graduation ceremony. It was late June and and Derek had been staying at the Stilinski house most of the week, watching movies and cooking absolutely glorious meals (in Stiles’ well-fed opinion). It had been nice for the both of them; they didn’t talk much about the baby, though it was definitely at the forefront of everyone’s mind.

Stiles and his Dad had an argument on Wednesday evening, Derek sat awkwardly on the sofa throughout, "reading" his book and not turning a single page.

“Stiles, you have to defer a year!”

“And why would I need to do that?!”

“Hmm, good question - I don't know, perhaps because you’re the kid who got himself knocked-up at eighteen!” Noah yelled across the coffee table. They were both stood up and the room was as tense as their shoulders.

“Lots of people go to college with a kid!”

“Stiles, be reasonable here! I’m offering for you to stay under my roof for the next year, you don’t have to get a job, you just have to focus on yourself and the baby! You can think about college next year, but you have to call them and defer!”

“I don’t want to defer! Look, I appreciate the offer, but I’m booked on the course, flights booked to New York, I’ve got a dorm room ready. I just want to carry on with that!”

“Mieczyslaw.” Noah sighed “I know you’re excited about college, hell, you’ve been talking about it for months. And I’m not saying that’ll never happen for you, because I agree, you _can_ go to college even if you have a kid. But I’m saying _not right now_. Think about it! Your support network is here, in Beacon Hills. You’ll need that near the end of your pregnancy, and you’ll need that with a newborn. This is huge, Stiles-“

“I know it’s huge! Don’t you think I know that everything, my whole life, is now completely different to what I was expecting!?” Stiles wiped an angry tear away and Derek clenched his hand into a fist to stop him from lifting it and taking Stiles’ in support. He didn't know if it'd be welcome right now.

“As I said. I’m not saying no to college now. I’m just saying let’s wait till next year. The baby will be here, we’ll know more of what we’re dealing with. And you can make a more informed decision.”

“It won’t change my decision, Dad. It’ll just take way longer for me to actually become a licensed psychologist. How am I meant to support a baby without a job?” Stiles crossed his arms.

“I’m here.” Derek voiced.

“Exactly!” Noah gestured to him “And me too. You don’t need to worry about the finances.”

Derek nodded.

“I just…” Stiles sat on the sofa despondently “I don’t want to delay going to college. Not just because I want to go, but because now I’ve got more of a reason to get my shit together.”

“I get that, kid. But I honestly think that if you want to get the best out of your college course this is not the year to go. You’ll probably give birth in January right around the middle of your first year. You’ll have exams and all that stuff. And I remember when me and Claudia had you. My God, we were a mess, barely sleeping, in a complete daze of baby euphoria combined with exhaustion. That might not be how it is for you, everyone’s different. But I just don’t think it’d be a good idea to risk it this year. For your health _and_ for your success on the course.”

Stiles was silent but they could tell he was thinking.

“I’ll call them after the scan. Once I know everything is alright.”

“Good.” Noah relaxed “To be honest, I’d never have thought I’d be telling you I _don’t_ want you to go to college.”

"Tell me about it." Stiles huffed a bitter laugh and looked down at his stomach dubiously. He knew his Dad was right, and he knew he was just fighting all this _change_ because he wanted to have some kind of control right now. But perhaps that just wasn't possible.

* * *

After the fight, the three settled in for a late night Movie. Stiles was sat beside Derek on the sofa, a comforting presence, but Derek felt worry niggle at him.

“Stiles?” he whispered.

“Mmm?”

“Did you say you got into a college in New York?”

Stiles looked over at Derek curiously “Yeah… I, uhh… well, I guess now I’m not going this year it gives us time to work out… you know, how that’ll work.”

“I’d want to be where the baby is.” Derek said honestly; they had promised to be as blunt and honest with each other about the serious stuff as possible to help this co-parenting thing work.

“I know. Me too.”

“I could move with you, I suppose. Look after the baby while you studied. I work from home a lot, after all.” Derek shrugged. His job as a book editor mostly had him working on computers so he could work anywhere. Stiles always felt it was the perfect job for an introverted werewolf, to be fair, and was actually quite proud that Derek had found something normal and _not_ _werewolfy_ to have in his life.

Stiles took a breath “Don’t tell him this, but my Dad’s right… we won’t know what’s happening or how it’ll be until the baby arrives. I want to go to New York, they have an amazing psychology programme. But I have done a lot of research and there are some good courses a lot closer to home too.”

Derek put a hand on Stiles’ nervously jiggling knee “We don’t have to think about this right now. But at least we’re… on the same page.”

* * *

“What if they figure it out?”

“They haven’t so far.” Derek reasoned, watching Stiles flap about his bedroom as he tangled himself up in his graduation robe.

“I probably reek of you right now. Not only have we spent all week together, but your scent is literally inside me thanks to our little dude or dudette.”

“If they ask, just say we hang out sometimes. We’re pack, it’s not unbelievable.” Derek was sat at the end of Stiles’ bed looking the very picture of calm and casual. Stiles envied him so much.

“It’s certainly new, is what it is. And Scott will be suspicious because I didn’t invite him to hang. And Lydia – oh my God, Lydia will see straight through me. Oh God… I don’t want them to know yet! It’s too new. I don’t want their questions. I barely know what I’m doing half the time!”

“Listen, you’re working yourself up over potentially nothing. Play it cool, go to the ceremony, act normal, be excited that you graduated, and if they ask why you smell like me – we hang out and you didn’t shower this morning. You don’t have to tell them anything yet, just try to relax.”

Stiles huffed a breath “I don’t want to make any big declarations until I’ve seen the scan for myself.”

“It’ll be fine, Stiles.”

* * *

“Stiles! Over here!” Lydia waved her hand at Stiles as he spotted the pack under a tree at the edge of the field that held all the graduating students of BHHS.

Lydia stood with Scott, Malia, Boyd, Erica, Allison, and Kira. Liam, Mason and Corey were the only missing pack members today.

Stiles left his Dad and Derek behind as he ran over to his friends and piled into a hug.

“I can’t believe we actually made it!” Scott grinned, gripping Stiles’ shoulders excitedly.

“I know, right!?” Stiles grinned just as excitedly back. Seeing all his friends in their robes and hats made him forget everything but the fact that _oh my God they made it_!

“Is that Derek with your Dad? I didn’t think he’d come.” Allison pointed to where Derek and Stiles’ Dad were currently surveying the rows of chairs to find a decent seat for the ceremony.

Reality momentarily crashed in for Stiles, but he put on his best smile and said “He’s the Alpha! Of course he’d come.”

“Really?" Lydia looked sceptical "This doesn’t really seem like his kind of scene. He prefers lurking in the shadows.” she raised a perfect eyebrow.

“Dude, you stink of him!” Scott butted in, nudging Stiles with his elbow.

“We came together in his car.” Stiles shrugged.

“He offered you a lift and not any of us?” Erica didn’t look best pleased.

Stiles felt panic grip him but took a breath that he hoped came out as an irritated sigh rather than the calming breath it was “I was on his route. And hey, I wanted to arrive in style. Have you seen his car!?”

“Only you could persuade Derek Hale to be your chauffeur.” Boyd rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, come on, gang. Today isn’t about our big grumpy Alpha werewolf. Today is about US!”

“Hell yeah!” Scott smacked his hand against Stiles’ offered one.

* * *

“You must be very proud.” Derek said to Noah as the Sheriff sat down after clapping and cheering his son across the stage.

“Especially after all he’s been through the last few years.” Noah nodded “I still can’t believe he managed to keep up his grades.”

“He’s smart.” Derek nodded. After a few minutes of watching more students accept their diplomas, he added “Stiles said he thinks my genetics are jackpot material for our kid… but... I think it’s the other way round.”

Noah looked over to Derek with a warm smile, the first proper one since he’d found out who the Alpha was “It’s a good mix, I think.”

* * *

“Come on, man! We just graduated! We’ve got to part-ay!” Scott exclaimed "What's more important than that!?"

“I know, I know… I’m sorry! It’s a big mix-up!” Stiles avoided any details; after all this time he'd got good at avoiding lying to werewolves without telling them the whole truth “Listen, I’ve got to run, I’ll explain later! Have fun, guys!” he sprinted across the field towards the Camaro where his Dad and Derek were waiting.

“Drive, drive, drive!” Stiles whispered as he climbed into the passenger seat and watched his friends from afar looking confused and surprised.

Derek dutifully sped off towards the Doctor’s office.

“How did you manage to get out of that?” Noah raised his eyebrows, leaning forward from his seat in the back.

“Vague answers and running away. I am going to be in so much trouble with them, especially Scott – bailing on post-graduation partying is so not in the bro-code.” Stiles scratched his forehead in frustration.

“We could drop you off wherever they are after?” Derek suggested.

“And answer all their questions? No thanks.” Stiles sighed.

“Did they probe you much earlier?” Derek asked.

“Not really. If you say ‘I told you so’ you'll get no say in the baby’s name.”

Derek only smiled in response “Congratulations, by the way.” he nodded at the diploma in Stiles' hands.

“Thanks.” Stiles grinned.

Noah put a hand on his shoulder “I’m very proud of you, Stiles… Your Mom would be too."

Stiles didn't reply to that, but Derek heard a little sniffle and Noah squeezed his shoulder. The car was quiet as Stiles collected himself and they knew he'd perked up when he looked around the streets and said "For such a fast car, this journey is taking _ages_."

"How are you feeling about the scan?” the Sheriff asked.

“Fine.”

“Do you want to try that in a slightly lower pitch, kid?” Noah chuckled.

“You try saying it at a lower pitch!" Stiles turned to look at his Dad "This is getting real! And what if there’s something wrong? I mean, I took the pill, what if that… hurt the baby… or something.” Stiles chewed the inside of his cheek.

Noah only had a sympathetic look in response.

“Stiles, it’ll be alright.” Derek said gently.

“You don’t know that!”

“Kid, take a deep breath. I know it’s nerve-wracking. But in less than an hour we will have a lot of answers to what you’re worried about, alright? Trust me, me and your Mom were anxious going into our first appointment, it’s normal. It’ll be alright, and whatever happens you’ve got me and Derek.” Noah said.

Stiles took a steadying breath, turned back to face the road ahead, and took Derek’s hand across the console, giving it a squeeze before dropping it.

* * *

“Mr… Mic… Meekz-“

“It’s Stiles.” Stiles interrupted the Doctor and avoided Derek’s amused gaze.

Lying on the raised bed in the centre of the room, with Derek on one side and his Dad on the other, Stiles looked around at the machines curiously before letting his eyes fall on his Doctor, Doctor Jones. She wore a traditional lab coat with a stethoscope around her neck. She was about middle-age, and had soft features and brightly-framed glasses which brought Stiles a sense of calm. The Doctor he used to have kind of scared him, but this new one seemed friendly.

“Stiles, lovely to meet you. And who have you brought with you today?” Doctor Jones smiled.

“This is my Dad, Noah. And this is my uhh… well, this is Derek, he’s the baby’s Papa. I'm Dad, he's Papa.” Stiles gestured to Derek and then his stomach.

“Ahh, right, so, before we get on with the ultrasound I'd like to ask how you are, Mr Stilinski?”

“Well… I’ve been alright. Feeling okay, just having really bad morning sickness for about one or two hours every morning at five o'clock. It’s like clockwork – this kid already has a routine apparently.” Stiles chuckled “Umm, that’s how I figured out I was pregnant. I… I took the morning-after pill the day after we… had sex.” Stiles looked at Derek and then straight back at the Doctor “Is that… could that have perhaps caused any problems?”

“There’s no need to panic just yet, Stiles. Let’s have the scan first and see what’s going on. Do you know how far along you are?”

“Just over six weeks. Seven on Saturday.” Derek answered confidently.

Stiles couldn’t fight the smug grin on his face as he looked up at Derek.

“What?” the wolf grumbled.

“It was pretty memorable then, Sourwolf?” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles.” Derek growled, blushing.

“Just a question, don’t get all grumpy.” he laughed.

“Nearly seven weeks is a good time to come in and see me. So, any issues, anything you wish to discuss?”

“Not yet.” Stiles shrugged “It’s just the morning sickness at the moment, but it’s only one or two hours and I can eat a little while later without any problems.”

“And Papa and Grandpa? Any questions?” Doctor Jones smiled at the other two, who both shook their heads.

“Great, let’s get on with the scan then. If you could just raise your shirt and pull the band of your jeans down a little – that’s great.” The Doctor pulled out a chair just in front of the Sheriff and beside Stiles’ hip. Dolloping some gel on Stiles’ lower stomach, making the man hiss at the cold, the Doctor switched the machine on, tapped away for a little, then put the instrument against Stiles’ stomach, spreading the gel about as she did.

The picture on the screen beside them was mostly just odd shapes for a while until a smile spread across the Doctor’s face.

“Here we are.”

“What? Where?” Stiles nearly sat up, but his Dad’s hand on his shoulder kept him down.

“Just here.” The Doc pointed at a little circle on the screen.

“Oh my God – it’s tiny!”

“Indeed, it’s about a quarter of an inch in size. Very small right now. But… there we are.” The Doctor pressed a few buttons and suddenly the sound of a quick rhythm filled the room.

“That’s…” Stiles whispered.

“The heartbeat.” Derek finished, Stiles looked up at him and felt a lump appear in his throat at the sight of Derek Hale, staring at the screen with utter wonder and fear and love.

Derek nearly jumped when he felt Stiles’ hand find his own. He squeezed it right back, interlocking their fingers, and looked down at him. Meeting Stiles' amber eyed, they shared a watery smile as the sound of their child’s heartbeat surrounded them. This was the first time they could _both_ hear that sound. The first time they could see and hear their child - living and growing and _being_.

“Is everything alright?” Noah asked Doctor Jones, his voice sounded a little rough as he did.

“So far, all looks as it should. The twenty-week ultrasound will bring us all the answers we need in regards to the health of the baby. But right now, Mr Stilinski, all looks well. Baby has a strong heartbeat and is looking as I’d expect for nearly seven weeks. I’d put your due date at… January 10th.”

“What a way to ring in the new year.” Noah said.

“Indeed." Jones smiled "The next scan will be around the end of September. But between now and then, any issues, any questions – don’t hesitate to give me a call or book an appointment. Omega pregnancies tend to be fairly routine and have few complications in comparison to, say, Beta pregnancies. But all the same, I'll be here if you need anything.”

“Have you dealt with many Omega pregnancies before?” Derek asked.

“Four so far. I’m the most experienced in Beacon Hills, and you’ll be assigned a midwife who has specialised in Omega pregnancies. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands.” Doctor Jones smiled warmly “Any more questions?”

“None from me. I’ve already ordered a lot of Omega pregnancy books from the most reputable authors around, so I’ll be doing loads of research.” Stiles smiled, still watching the screen.

“My son is a bit of a research enthusiast.” Noah chuckled.

“Well, it’s good to keep informed. Just stay clear of google or any unauthorised medical articles.”

“Of course.” Stiles smiled, then took the tissue handed to him and wiped the gel off his belly “Can we have a copy of the ultrasound?”

“Just having them printed now.” Doctor Jones smiled.

* * *

Stiles, Derek and Noah left the Doctor’s office with a new picture in each of their wallets.

Stiles was delighted and kept tugging on Derek’s shirt as they walked to the car “And did you hear that beat? We’ve got a little fighter, I can tell.”

“I can hear the heartbeat all the time, Stiles.” Derek said fondly.

“Man, that’s so cool. I’m mega jealous of your wolfy powers right now, bro.”

“Don’t call me bro.” Derek scowled as he held the door open for Stiles to climb into the Camaro.

“So, shall we go get a late lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Of course.” Derek answered hurriedly, perking up.

“Aww, you going all Alpha on me?” the smug grin on Stiles' face had Noah rolling his eyes as he got into the back seat.

Derek blushed “I uhh…”

“I don’t mind, dude. It’s all instinct, right? I quite like a bit of attention. I was prepared to do this baby thing on my own, but as you’re here and wanting to be helpful I’m definitely going to enjoy it. Just don’t molly-coddle me.”

Derek snorted “Wouldn’t dream of it. What do you want to eat?”

“Hmm… curly fry time, I think!”

Derek pointed the car in the direction of a local diner and offered to treat them all to whatever they wanted in celebration of the graduation and of the first scan going well.

Stiles took advantage of the generous offer, of course, and ordered three boxes of curly fries and two burgers. He spent the latter part of the meal in the diner bathroom with Derek rubbing his back as he threw up.

“Morning sickness… can go… suck a dick…” he grumbled.

“I’d suggest this was over-eating rather than morning sickness. I told you not to have that third box of fries.”

“Whatever man…” Stiles retched again and whined as his throat burned.

Derek grimaced and held his nose "It's alright, let it all out..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome! I'd love to know what you think so far! Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

Derek spent a lot of his time at the Stilinski residence after finding out he and Stiles were expecting a baby. It wasn’t something anyone discussed, it felt quite natural to both Stiles and Derek to gravitate towards one another. The Sheriff worked pretty crazy hours, so when he was away at night or early in the morning, Derek would stay over on the couch and be there at five am for when Stiles would inevitably be heard thundering to the bathroom just in time to chuck up into the toilet. Other than that, it was just nice for both of them to spend so much time together. They found they had more in common than just werewolf business and a dark sense of humour. They both enjoyed movies and books, and they both enjoyed arguing about books made into movies. The pair spent hours researching and finding out what they needed to do and get and expect for their impending fatherhood. The day after the ultrasound they met their midwife; she was really great and answered all of Stiles’ in-depth questions, no matter how personal ( _“Stiles, you can’t ask Miss Green whether sex toys are okay to use or not!” – “Oh, Derek, please! My libido is off the charts right now, and I just want to check that there’s no rules about it!”_ ).

Derek and The Sheriff, after the initial caution (and a lot of dirty looks from Noah), ended up bonding over their shared exasperation at the antics produced by one Stiles Stilinski. Also, they just got on, which Stiles was happy about.

Derek worked as a freelance book editor. Mostly he did his work online and he earned a decent wage, but he also had a large sum of money left from his family which he was eager to share to help with the baby. The Sheriff struggled a little more with money, but they had decided to dig into some of the savings he and Claudia had put aside for Stiles’ college, just for some of the smaller things that were purchases more for Stiles than the baby.

Overall, the slightly expanded family of three (and a half, Stiles would say) was doing well.

A few days after the graduation and the scan, Stiles was lounging on his bed, reading a book Derek had recommended to him. He was at peace in the moment. It was nice as well with the background noise of Derek pottering about downstairs.

Derek loved cooking, Stiles wasn’t sure if it was an Alpha thing or a Derek thing, perhaps a bit of both, but he wasn’t complaining. The man… wolf… wolfman… was a God in the kitchen.

He was turning the page and internally congratulating himself at passing the 100th one (he always enjoyed that moment in a book), when the door swung open and Derek strode in.

Despite sleeping on the couch at night, Derek spent most of the day in Stiles’ bedroom, and seeing Derek so comfortable in his bedroom made him pleased; Derek wasn’t comfortable just _anywhere_. And for it to be in Stiles’ private space, well, that was sweet.

“Ohh, baby, Papa is _treating_ us today! What have we got?” Stiles sat up excitedly and put his book on the side table.

“Today is Chicken with roast potatoes, carrots, and parsnips.” Derek smiled proudly and put the tray of food on Stiles’ lap and sat beside him on the bed.

“Ohh, yummy.” Stiles grinned “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Derek nodded, then picked up his own book that sat on the other bedside table and began to read.

Stiles tucked in and made the appropriate and deservedly happy eating sounds.

“That sounds practically pornographic, Stiles.” Derek said absent-mindedly while turning a page. He couldn’t fool Stiles though; his ears were tinged pink.

“You like it.”

The silence in response was enough of an answer for Stiles, and with a smug grin he carried on eating, but quieter now “Do you not want some?”

“No, I ate a bit while I was dishing up and I’m not hungry yet. I put leftovers in the fridge for your Dad when he’s back, and me when I’m hungry.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile before getting back to his book.

“Well, this is great. Thanks, man.” Stiles cut up the food on his plate, then used one hand to fork the food in and one hand to read.

Sitting quietly and reading with Derek was a new thing, and both of them were enjoying it. It was nice, having company in the quiet activities.

After dinner Stiles did the dishes then went back to his room with a mischievous grin. He’d perked up with a full belly and was in the mood for a laugh.

Casually walking back into his bedroom, he looked at the picture Derek Hale made, lying on his bed with a book held above him. His free hand behind his head, the very picture of sexy nonchalance.

“St-what the!?” Derek nearly squeaked at the sudden weight on his waist as Stiles straddled him. They stared at each other for a moment, and a kind of intensity appeared that neither of them had expected. Just as Stiles’ eyes flicked down to Derek’s lips, he thought better than to do anything and instead carried on with his plan. Digging his fingers into Derek’s sides he wiggled them and tickled the man below.

“Ah! N-No! Too much!” Derek was practically cackling underneath Stiles, wiggling his body and trying not to damage his book.

“What on Earth are you two doing?”

Stiles nearly fell off Derek and onto the floor. The wolf’s reflexes stopped him and rolled him off his lap to sit beside him safely on the bed. In the doorway stood a very confused and surprised Scott McCall.

“Scott!” Stiles exclaimed, a little too excitedly to pass as casual.

“That’s me.” Scott raised an eyebrow.

“We were just…”

“Having a tickle fight?” Scott asked.

“Well… yes.” Stiles admitted.

“Are you two proper friends now then?”

Derek and Stiles exchanged a slightly worried glance before Derek stood up and brushed his jeans down “We were just hanging out. Stiles has been reading a lot of the books I’ve helped edit.”

“Ahh.” Scott nodded in understanding.

“I’m just gonna head to the loft, I know you two cherish your… ‘bro-time’.”

“Don’t say it like it’s a bad thing, Derek. Bro-time is the best time!” Stiles grinned from the bed.

“That’s what I’m here for!" Scott teased and bounced on the bed beside his friend "Realised I hadn’t seen you in a few days and wanted to come bother you.”

“Bye.”

“See ya, Derek!” Stiles called after him and watched the door pull closed.

“Dude, what’s the deal with you guys?” Scott frowned.

“What he just said – we’re bonding over books!” Stiles flailed.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever… do you have a crush on him or something?” Scott asked incredulously.

“Scott, you’re talking about _T_ _he_ Derek Hale. Who doesn’t have a crush on that man?” Stiles rolled his eyes “Anyway, I’ve had enough Derek for one day. Mario Kart?” he picked up his controller and waved it in front of Scott’s face.

After the rocky start the evening got much better. They ate popcorn and chocolate and played video games for hours. Stiles almost forgot about how much his life had changed. That was, until Derek sent him a text.

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Are you feeding my child copious amounts of junk food?_

Stiles had a moment of shock as the reality of his new life crashed into him. It was weird. Just sometimes he’d forget and when he remembered his world would tip a little on it’s axis as it adjusted.

“You alright, man?”

“Y-yeah! All good!” Stiles faked a grin and totally crushed Scott in the next lap.

* * *

Not having Derek in the house that night was weird. Scott had left late, around eleven, and Stiles’ dad wasn’t due back until the early hours. So Stiles was alone, completely. He used to love a bit of Stiles-solo-time, but he could really feel the absence of Derek for the first time since they’d found out he was pregnant.

Pulling out his phone, he fiddled around with it for a few minutes before giving in to what he really wanted to do.

* * *

Derek had been pretty productive since returning to his loft. He spent very little time here at the moment; preferring to be around the Stilinski's to offer support and company, which he knew Stiles appreciated as much as he enjoyed doing it. So he got on with some cleaning, washing, even cooked himself a late night snack. He did try to do some work and reading but found his mind too distracted, filled with thoughts about his unborn child. Imagining what they might look like. Would they have Stiles’ nose or eyebrows? Would Derek see his own eyes staring back? Would Stiles freckles mark themselves across the planes of his or her face? Would they be chatty or quiet? Would they be a werewolf or a human? It was a constant barrage of thoughts, and without Stiles there to distract him, Derek felt fairly overwhelmed by his impending fatherhood.

Ten minutes into his late-night workout, a method of distraction, while working through a set of push-ups Derek’s phone chimed.

A few years ago, that kind of thing would irritate Derek. He didn’t like talking to people, and he didn’t really have friends so it was usually someone requiring his help. But now, a tickle of excitement ran down his spine. He had a pack. And, at this time of night, if it isn’t pack business, it’s Stiles.

Stiles never really had a concept of appropriate times to text Derek, even before the pregnancy he’d randomly text Derek things like _Where do your eyebrows go when you shift?_ Or _DC or Marvel? I will judge you and our friendship from your answer._

So, picking up his phone, Derek was pleased to see a text from the man. Something in Derek just… settled. He liked communicating with Stiles.

**_Stiles:_ ** _You awake?_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I am now._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Oh crap – sorry!_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I’m kidding. Was just working out._

**_Stiles:_ ** _And I’m missing it?! :’(_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Poor baby._

**_Stiles:_ ** _I’m gonna be real with you. I fully expect and hope you will use our baby as a weight when you workout! Could you imagine?! Lifting the little bubba above your head and them giggling and probably thinking you’re the strongest guy in the whole world? Too cute!_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _That’s a nice thought. But for them to believe I’m strong I’d have to lift you above my head. Now that’d be impressive._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Don’t tempt me!_

**_Stiles:_ ** _It’s weird here alone._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Want me to come over?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Nah, I’m fine. Just… I’m used to you being around all the time. Which is kinda silly – it’s only been a week._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I feel the same._

**_Stiles:_ ** _I am pretty missable ;)_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I’m only in it for the sex._

Derek smirked when he sent that, he loved teasing Stiles. He also loved that he’d found someone with the same kind of humour as him.

**_Stiles:_ ** _Bahahahaha! Same though ;)_ _My libido is getting like… ridiculously high. And you and your arms and your face and your tight jeans need to stop!_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Is the libido thing because of hormones?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Probably. That paired with spending most of my time with someone as attractive as you. Well, I was screwed right from the start. Literally._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _At least it was good._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Jokes aside for a sec… Did you really enjoy our little fling too?_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Yes, you’re very good in bed._

**_Stiles:_ ** _You just made my day :)_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _You’re welcome. It’s nice to know that though our kid wasn’t conceived out of love, the sex was still amazing._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Isn’t that the truth!!!_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Are you going to be alright tomorrow morning?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _I think I can survive one morning vomit without you rubbing my back ;)_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Good. I worried for a second you had some misguided notion that I was useful._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Lol! Nah, you’re good. I’m just in it for the sex._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Don’t make me laugh, I have a reputation to keep._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Yeah a reputation of being a grumpy lil sourwolf._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Exactly._

**_Stiles:_ ** _If only the pack could see you being all attentive and cute and doting on our unborn nugget of cuteness._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Unborn nugget of cuteness._

**_Stiles:_ ** _What else am I meant to call it!? Impending offspring or sweetness? As yet unidentified genetic fusion of SS and DH? The Hale-Stilinski lovechild?_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _Don’t even THINK about putting that on the birth certificate._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Aww :(_ _You’re no fun._

**_Stiles:_ ** _But omg we get to name the kid! Omg. I’m going to be so indecisive._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _At least we have seven months to think about it._

**_Stiles:_ ** _How about for a boy Derek Jr. And for a girl Stiles. Because Stiles is a family nickname._

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _No._

**_Stiles:_** _:(_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I said no._

**_Stiles:_ ** _:( :( :(_

**_Sourwolf:_ ** _I’ll think about it._

**_Stiles:_ ** _:)_

* * *

Alison and Lydia organised a post-graduation Pack get-together on Friday the following week. Being only eight weeks pregnant, Stiles and Derek both wanted to wait until the traditional 3 month mark before telling people, just in case. They had two more scans booked. The three month one and the five month one.

“What if I spray loads of deodorant on me?” Stiles asked into the mirror in the bathroom. Derek was beside him brushing his teeth while Stiles played with his hair “Maybe then they wouldn’t smell you on me… or in me, really.”

Derek spat into the sink “I wouldn’t worry. Sure, they might think it’s odd we suddenly spend so much time together, but why would they jump to the conclusion that we fucked and you’re pregnant? I mean… that’s a big leap.”

“A correct leap.”

“Yes.” Derek said around his toothbrush.

“It’s just Lydia always sees right through me. And not only do I smell like you, but now I have an extra heartbeat inside me. Like, won’t it be obvious?”

Derek rinsed his mouth out and put his toothbrush in the pot. He turned to lean against the sink and crossed his arms casually “The only reason I can hear the heartbeat is because I’m _looking_ for it. It’s very quiet at the moment.”

“Okay… and what about the smell?”

“Again, I just don’t think they’d guess it’s _in_ you. More likely they’d think it’s _on_ you.”

Stiles ran one more hand through his hair and sighed “Alright. So no need for deodorant all over me?”

“No, and if you do I might struggle not to rub myself all over you to get rid of it.”

“Hmm…” Stiles hummed with a smug smirk “Is that a werewolf thing or an alpha thing?”

“Both.” Derek said “Come on, we don’t want to be late. We should take separate cars.”

* * *

Derek arrived five minutes after Stiles did, and walked into Lydia’s living room the very picture of an Alpha.

Since seeing him, Derek had donned his leather jacket and sunglasses, and as he took the shades off and placed them on the neck of his shirt, Stiles felt his throat go dry.

“Derek!” Isaac smiled “Lydia’s cleaned out the pool. Did you bring your trunks?”

“No, I didn’t realise…”

“Sorry, we chatted about it at the party on graduation day. I forgot to tell you and Stiles.” Lydia looked cross with herself.

“You’ve been busy setting this up and sorting out college stuff, don’t be hard on yourself, Lyds.” Erica slung an arm around her shoulder and had a martini glass in the other.

Since joining the pack and becoming a friend to them all, the tough exterior Lydia Martin put up to the rest of the world fell away around them. It was a true privilege to get to see her be herself.

“We can go in our underwear.” Stiles grinned “I hope you’re not wearing white, Der. That will leave nothing up to the imagination.” He winked.

“Eww, I don’t wanna see that.” Scott whined.

“They’re black. Should be fine.”

Isaac cheered “So you can come then. Come on, the rest of them are out the back.”

The few people in the living room headed outside to Lydia’s pool. Allison, Kira, Boyd, Malia, Liam, Mason and Corey were already there. Boyd and Allison sat on some lounge chairs, relaxing in the Summer sunshine, and the rest of them were swimming.

Lydia took her wrap off to reveal a classic red swimming costume. Stiles’ jaw nearly dropped, he was never fully immune to the powers of that Banshee.

“Close your mouth. It's rude.” Derek came to stand beside Stiles, whispering into his ear.

Stiles shut it and gulped “I was just…”

“Making me jealous?”

Surprise ran through him and he turned to face Derek who wore a teasing smile.

“You… butthead.” Stiles growled “Take off your clothes, I need to push you in.”

“Doesn’t telling me you’re going to push me in evade the desired shock of pushing me in by surprise?”

“It does. But I wouldn’t want to ruin your jacket. I’m not _that_ cruel.”

While the pack ran around them, diving and bombing into the pool, Stiles and Derek stripped off their clothes until they were just in boxers. Derek had black boxer briefs, and Stiles avoided looking because if he saw the bulge of the cock, with the knowledge of just how good it felt inside him, he wouldn’t survive this with his dignity intact. Stiles felt a little shy about his own Captain America boxers but at least they were new and clean.

“Come on then. Make good on your promise.” Derek announced, louder now so the pack heard.

“Stand on the edge then.” Stiles grinned and followed Derek to the edge of the pool.

“Oh my God! Push him in, Stiles! Yes!” Erica cackled from where she sat on a donut shaped floatie with the most fantastic white framed sunglasses on her face.

“Push him in!” the pack began yelling.

Derek and Stiles shared a chuckle, and Derek faced Stiles and had his back to the deep end of the pool. Stiles grabbed him by the shoulders and _pushed_.

Just as the werewolf began tipping back, he flung his arms out and grabbed Stiles’, pulling him with him.

A great squawk left Stiles’ throat as he crashed first into Derek’s body and then into the pool, water engulfing them.

Bursting through the surface and back to sweet _sweet_ air, Stiles swam at Derek, put his hands on his head and dunked him back under. He got a tickle to the sides in return and let him go. Scott, Isaac and Liam surrounded them excitedly and began splashing.

* * *

Relaxing in the sunshine on a lounger bed in Lydia’s back garden was absolute bliss to Stiles. He’d dried off and sun-lotioned up after a good half an hour of horseplay in the pool.

With his eyes shut he enjoyed listening to the pack chat and play in the background. It made his mind drift to what it might be to hear his child playing in the pool with the pack. Stiles could imagine Derek jumping into the pool, a small child clinging to him as he did. He could imagine himself swimming through the depths with a small weight on his back, arms wrapped around his neck and a delighted giggle in his ear. The thought erupted butterflies into his tummy.

“We missed you at the graduation party.”

Stiles opened his eyes and found Lydia taking the lounger beside him.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Did you have fun?”

“Of course. Worth the hangover the following day.” She perched her sunglasses on her nose and rested back, face up to the sun rays “Where were you?”

“Just had an appointment.” Stiles shrugged.

Lydia nodded and didn't probe any more; perhaps understanding that Stiles didn't want her to ask more questions on that particular subject.

“Scott and Erica say you smell like Derek a lot.”

Stiles tried not to let his shoulders tense too much, and defiantly kept his hands at his side despite wanting to put them on his belly. No matter how flat it remained. “We hang out. He’s editing some really cool books at the moment, so he lets me read them before they even get published. He probably shouldn’t, but I’m not going to complain.”

“Ahh,” Lydia nodded “I always thought you two would be good friends.”

“We’re pack. We’ve almost always been friends.”

“I mean close friends.” She said.

“Yeah. Well, we’ve certainly grown closer recently. It’s nice. He’s a great guy. I wouldn’t have believed it back in the day.” It was nice for Stiles, talking a bit more frankly about Derek with someone. Even if he was avoiding the big stuff.

“Who knows. Maybe you’ll grow even closer.”

The meaning behind her words was obvious and Stiles turned to her and whispered “Lydia…”

“I see how you look at him. How you’ve looked at him for _months_ really.” She waved a casual hand, like it wasn’t that big a deal.

A small frown etched it’s way onto his face. They only fucked two months ago.

“And I see how he looks at you.”

Stiles remained silent for a moment, not wanting to say anything that would give him away.

“So. How do we look at each other?” he asked finally.

“You look at him the same way you used to look at me, but more. Like he’s the best thing you’ve ever seen. And he looks at you like you hung the moon. I’ve never seen Derek look softly at anyone before.”

Stiles lay quietly for a bit “Well. Maybe one day we’ll fuck each other’s brains out in an impassioned love-making feat under the stars.”

Lydia laughed and Stiles relaxed back into the lounger. He peaked a look out at the pack. Erica and Boyd were making out in the pool. Liam, Mason and Corey were playing volleyball. Allison, Scott, Malia and Kira were playing cards. And Derek was walking out of Lydia’s house, nothing but his boxer-briefs on and a towel around his neck. He had two cups in his hands, and was surveying the pool himself before his eyes landed on Stiles and his whole face lit up. It made Stiles’ heart squeeze. Maybe there was more between him and Derek than the one night stand and the easy, flirty friendship they’d established.

“I got you a drink.” Derek announced, placing it in Stiles’ hand and taking the lounger on the other side of him.

“That’s nice of him, isn’t it, Stiles?” Lydia was a total tease and she knew it.

“Very. Thanks.” Stiles sent Derek a grateful smile and watched as he relaxed into his chair too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos very much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! I've got the story written so it's just editing and posting now! I'd love to know your thoughts as I post chapters! I really hope you enjoy reading it :)


End file.
